The aerospace industry has designed and manufactured increasingly larger new aircraft. Typically, these large aircraft have multiple sets of main landing gears, each including multiple-axles. Generally, each main landing gear axle has at least one main wheel and brake assembly, and most axles (in many cases all of the axles of the main landing gears) include two main wheel and brake assemblies. The main wheel assemblies of the main wheel and brake assemblies are designed to handle the aircraft loads experienced during landing, braking, taxiing and take-off operations. However, the loads transmitted by the axles of the main landing gears to the main wheel assemblies, and vice versa, are usually not the same at each of the axles of the multiple-axle aircraft. Additionally, the main wheel assemblies are designed to be installed on any axle of the main landing gears of the aircraft. Thus, it has been a common practice to provide one structural design of the main wheel assembly to enable use of the main wheel assembly on any axle of the main landing gears. However, the one structural design is configured to withstand the static and fatigue loads of the axle or axles experiencing the greatest loads (e.g., the axle that is imposing the greatest amount of fatigue load or stress upon the main wheel). This structural design approach can result in the main wheel assemblies having a weight that contributes substantially to the overall weight of the landing gears of the aircraft.